The Years Go By
by Cayology
Summary: It has been ten years since both of their lives changed forever. The bittersweet story of Zach and Cammie's ten years together.


10.

It has been 10 years since the day they met. That fateful day in D.C when he was to tail her. The day she was offered m&ms by a complete stranger, and outsmarted in her own game. On that glorious day ten years ago, everything changed. Both anything-but-average teenagers put themselves on the track that would both make, and destroy their lives. Nothing would ever be the same.

10 years ago both of their lives changed forever.

9.

It has been 9 years since he vowed to protect her. After he found out about his mom's intentions for Cammie, Zach jumped ship. He left the Circle and his Mom behind to go after his Gallagher Girl. She was all he had left now, he had no one else to turn to.

He didn't know why. Why he had thrown everything away for a girl he had just met. But he did know one thing, he would do anything to protect this girl from harm. He felt something he had never felt before for Cammie. It was like a pulsing in his gut that told him this girl was something special. And there was no way he was letting her go.

8.

It has been 8 years since she disappeared for the summer. That summer nearly killed them both. He went crazy without her, not knowing if she was dead or alive. Cammie's near death was more literal than figurative. She came back from the summer she couldn't even remember, both physically and mentally wounded. But he stuck by her, the urge to protect her even more overwhelming than ever before.

7.

It has been 7 years since they defeated The Circle of Cavan. The sacrifices were numerous, leaving both friends and family dead. Zach, however; was the most scarred. He had killed his own flesh and blood. Shot his own mother. What scared him most was that he didn't feel remorse. Because he did it for Cammie. So she could finally be safe. So they could have their happily ever after.

6.

It has been 6 years since they first said 'I love you'. They may have known it for sometime, but they didn't voice it right away. It took a year of rebuilding, suffering, and holding each other until they could admit it. How long had they felt this way? Who could say. It may have taken years for them to say 'I love you', but when they finally said it, it was perfect.

5.

It has been 5 years since Zach said those four magic words. "Will you marry me?" They had been dating for years yet Cammie was still shocked by the proposal. When he said those four beautiful words, Cammie knew her answer right away. Sure love was a dangerous thing for a spy, but that didn't matter for them.

They were in love.

4.

It has been 4 years since they got married. It was a small ceremony, just their closest friends and family. Both were all smiles as they spoke their vows to each other. They both had their doubts about love and marriage in the past, but not anymore.

This is what they wanted. A life together, kids, a house in the suburbs, maybe a retirement from their dangerous careers. They wanted a marriage.

Tears fell as the minister pronounced them man and wife, and said he may now kiss the bride. No one could deny that it was a was a story book moment.

3.

It has been 3 years since he left on a mission and never came back. The couple had always talked about quitting their line of work, but it never happened because they both loved what they did.

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Two weeks top. But two weeks in, Zach missed his call in, and the next one, and the next one. When they told Cammie, she brushed it off. Zach would be back, she had no doubts. After two months he was declared MIA, and all searches for him were called off. He was a lost cause. Probably dead.

But Cammie couldn't believe that, she wouldn't believe that.

2.

It has been 2 years since Matthew Goode was born to single mother, Cameron Morgan-Goode. He was a quiet baby with a wisp of black hair, and dazzling green eyes. Although no one ever said it aloud, Matthew looked exactly like his father. It was a wonder he wasn't already smirking.

Cammie had found out she was pregnant after Zach was declared MIA. She had gone through the whole pregnancy with her friends by her side.

Having Matthew brought Cammie more happiness and pain than she thought humanly possible. The love she felt for him was overpowering. Yet she couldn't look at her beautiful baby boy without seeing his father. His father who never even knew she was pregnant. His father who may never get the chance to be a father.

1.

It has been 1 year since they found a pile of bones that's DNA matched his perfectly. Zachary Goode was dead. Knowing this sent Cammie into a fit of depression.

It has been 1 year since Cammie cried herself dry.

It has been 1 year since all joy left her and she was over taken by pain and sadness.

It has been 1 year since she let herself waste away, giving up on life.

It has been 1 year since she counted out the pills and went to grab a glass of water.

It has been 1 year since Bex slapped the pills from her hands, shook her by the shoulders roughly, and told her to pull herself together.

It has been 1 year since Cammie realized all that was left to live for. Her baby, her friends and family.

It has been 1 year since she realized that the love of her life was dead and there was nothing she could do about it.

It has been 1 year since Cammie decided to live. For Matthew, Bex, Liz, Macey, her mom, Solomon, Abby, and for Zach.


End file.
